johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aliens VS. Predator
Summary Aliens VS. Predator is a First person Shooter game for the Plystation 3 which tells a story from 3 different perspectives. Story On a distant planet known as BG-386, a man named Karl Bishop Weyland (the sinister owner of the Planetary conization conglometrate named Weyland-Yutani) has found something mystical on the planet. Meanwhile a special experiment involving a species *unofficially* named the Xenomorphs (the Aliens) going terribly wrong, and an intergalactic bounty hunters (known to humans as "Predators") with a team of stranded colonial Marines and their paths are going to intertwine and fight for superiority, but what all 3 species will soon realize that something far more serious is about to unfold. This game follows an interwined story (much like in Mortal Kombat VS. DC Universe) in the perspectives of 3 different species. Colonial Marine: You play as a new recruit of the powerful space army known as the "Colonial Marine Corp." You use all of the weapons in the Corp. arsenal (E.G. the M-41A Pulse Rife, the M226 Flamethrower, the Smartgun) to eliminate any enemy in your way. But you will soon realize that the situation on BG-386 is more deeper than the aliens as you also try to collect devices called "Audio Diaries". Xenomorph (Alien): You play as a special experimental Xenomorph that breaks loose and tries to report back to the Queen's hive. You use the darkness to remain hidden (as you can break lights to darken the area) and use your speed to either eliminate your enemies (or in some situations) take down a civilian and impregnate him with a facehugger. 'Predator: '''You play as a new bounty hunter of this mysterious intergalactic race. You use a combination of close quarter hand-to-hand combat with stealth tatics along with the equipment of the Predator race (E.G. A Cloaking Device, A Shoulder mounted plasma blaster, a distracting device of some kind) to discover what is going on the planet BG-386, and collect skulls as well as kill whoever gets in your way. Game Modes There are several game modes in this game. Single Mode Choose either the Colonial marine, the Xenomorph or the Predator and go through the deep story that involves Karl Bishop Weyland and what he discovered in the Planet BG-386. Melee Mode This mode is like a combination of a tournament fighting game and a first person shooter multiplayer. Choose either the colonial marine, the Xenomorph or the Predator and finish off your opponent. Downloadable Content You can buy any DLC from the ''Playstation Network for the game in this mode. Johnny's Review General Thoughts The reason for the playing of this game because I remember my brother having a similar game like this (it was also called Aliens VS. Predator) and I like how it uses elements from both the Alien and Predator movies (and not the campy 2004movie). So, I've decided to give this game a try. Graphics The grahics, though not the best but still very good. The backgrounds, the 3-D character models and the lighting effects in this game is very well done. I like how they really brought out the real "dark" feeling of the Alien and Predator ''atmoshpere of both movie franchises. Though (sometimes) the grahics look flat and insubstantial, but it's too far in between. '''Rating: '''7.5 Music Now, the soundtrack (as far as video games are concerned) is weak and sometimes non-existant and doesn't give enough excitement to be memorable. But because it ties in to the 2 movie franchises, it does fit the game itself very nicely. '''Rating: '''4 Sound/Voice The sounds sound very good as it (like the graphics) bring out the feeling of the 2 movie franchises with the sound of the Pulse Rifle firing, the Xenomorph cries and even the voice of the Predator. Though, the drawback to the sounds is the script (in my opinion) because it has a bit of strong language (one of the reasons why the game is "M" rated). '''Rating: '''7.5 Controls The controls of the game is for the most part very responsive and fluid. Though, it'll take a while to get used to the 2 analog controls (which controls the movement both walking and turning, especially when playing as the Xenomorph with his ability to wlk on walls and cielings as wellas the floor), the good part is that each side of the story has a tutorial stage that'll allow you to get used to the controls for each of the species. '''Rating: '''8 Replay Value Now, when you play as either the Predator or the Colonial Marine, you can collect other things (E.G. Audio Diaries, Skulls) and it's possible that you won't collect them all your first time playing this game. But it's worth playing again, and with the exception of the Melee mode and the DLC mode. there's not much else to do. So, this game is definately for the Sci-Fi fans. '''Rating: '''3.5 Final Thoughts Now, I've watched the second ''Alien movie and the end of the first Predator movie as well. So, this game was definately worth my time. Not only it was a good sleeper game, but one of the better movie tie-in games I've played. Though not the best first-person shooter game, but I like how this game does the 2 respective movie franchises justice. Personally, I would prefer paying this game rather than watch the 2004 movie. '''Overall Rating: '''6.5